There has been a serious problem, particularly from the standpoint of arthritics and older persons or persons that have knuckles that are relatively larger than the phalanx or digital portions of their hands that are to receive and carry a ring in a displaying position. If the ring is provided with a size enabling an easy movement over an enlarged knuckle, then it has a sloppy or flip-flop positioning on the phalanx portion such as to create considerable annoyance to the wearer and to present a problem from the standpoint of maintaining the setting in a firm, front viewing position.
Heretofore, an attempt has been made to solve this problem by using an enlarged ring size and then after it has been positioned on the phalanx, wrapping it with tape or thread to thus reduce its size to a suitable fit. However, this is unsightly, provides difficulty in effecting wrapping and requires frequent replacement.
Jewelers have endeavored to solve the problem by cutting through the back shank of the ring somewhat centrally to provide a ring with some enlarging flexibility for slide-on mounting on the finger of the wearer. The opposed cut end portions are provided with a sliding clasp for closing and latching the spacing when the ring reaches its final position on the phalanx. Such a form of catch or slide fastening results in a ridge or projection that is uncomfortable to the wearer. Also in many cases, the ring shank is not sufficiently flexible for the purpose intended. Providing a ring shank of wound flexible material is unsanitary, results in a shortened life of the shank portion, and has an objectionable feel to the wearer.